Power Rangers Continent Force
Power Rangers Continent Force is the Gamepad's translation of 'Thunderyo's '''twenty third season of Super Sentai. It is themed on six continents. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number: 23 Original airing: 1995 Previous: Power Rangers Night Terrors Next: Power Rangers Ocean Rush Rangers * Cuthbert Cox Cuthbert is the ambitious Red Ranger. He represents America. His Land zord is the Wolf, his Sky Zord is the Eagle, and his Sea zord is the Pirahna. His actor would be Austin Butler. * Cooper Wells Cooper is the humble Blue Ranger. He represents Australia. His Land zord is the Kaangeroo, his Sky zord is the Parrot, and his Sea zord is the Marlin. * Anna Anna is the gentle Yellow Ranger. She represents the continent of Asia. Her Land zord is the Monkey, her Sky zord is the Crane, and her Sea zord is the Eel. * Destiny Destiny is the wise Green Ranger. He represents Africa. His Land zord is the Rhino, his Sky zord is the Vulture, and his Sea zord is the Catfish. * Margery Margery is the romantic Pink Ranger. She represents Europe. Her Land zord is the Hedgehog, her Sky zord is the Pigeon, and her Sea zord is the Perch. * Fannar Fannar is the mysterious Silver Ranger. He represents Antarctica. His Land zord is the Caribou, his Sky zord is the Owl, and his Sea zord is the Narwal. Allies * Mother Nature Mother Nature is the embodiment of the Earth's land. She gives people the power of nature to defend the Earth from the Destroyux. Villains * Emporer Jarx Emporer Jarx is the leader of the Destroyux. * Shouldoom * Princess Plearit Plearit is Jarx's daughter. She as mean as they come. * Shuramites Monsters * Basiwisk * Clever Chest Clever Chest is a pelican/sailor themed monster. He can absorb people into his treasure chest and swaps their bodies * Thermabeard He is faced in the Caribean during "Thermabeard's Treasure". He has control of fire. * Ice Rink Ice Rink is a hockey player themed monster. He is faced in Canada. He wields ice magic. * Fiesta He is faced in Mexico. * Lemesmo Lemesmo is themed around a lemur. He is faced in Madagascar during "Domino Defect". His power is hypnotic eyes that put people under his control. * Texas Longhorn Texas Longhorn is a cowboy/bull monster. He is faced in Texas during "Western Standoff". He is a master of gunslinging. * Tiki Sleepy He is faced in Hawaii during "Sleeping Beauty". He has the power to put people to sleep * Bagpride He is faced in Scotland during "Pride comes before the Fall". His bagpipes make people feel too good about themselves. * Kawifeii She is faced in Japan during "It's a Mad, Mad Marriage". Her desire is to be married, and she controls a man's mind to do it. THen she steals her new husband's life force to live forever. * Greece Lightning Greece Lightning is a statue themed monster. He is faced in Greece. * Batwing He is faced in Transylvania during "Castle-Mania". * Sandlot Sandlot is a pharoah themed monster. He is faced in Egypt. * Lying Lion He is faced in Africa during "Lying in the Deep". He curses people to be unable to tell the truth. * Gambleball Gambleball is a slot machine themed monster. He is faced in Las Vegas during "With a Little Luck". He casts a spell that makes people greedy. * Scriptsync Scriptsync is a film director themed monster. She is faced in Hollywood during "Method Acting". Her power is changing peoples personality. * Coldssack He is faced in Russia during "Supply Run". * Hamurai Hamurai is a pig/samurai themed monster. He is faced in China during "The Princess and the Proposal". Arsenal Country Cylander Cement Mixer Gun Morph Call: ''"All-Natural Power!" Fridge Phone Roll Call: * "Strength of the Wolf! American Red Ranger!" * "Agility of the Kaangeroo! Australian Blue Ranger" * "Cleverness of the Monkey! Asian Yellow Ranger" * "Armor of the Rhino! African Green Ranger!" * "Intellagence of the Hedgehog! European Pink Ranger" * "Wisdom of the Caribou! Antarctic Silver Ranger!" * "The Earth will Rise to Answer the Cries! Power Rangers...CONTINENT FORCE!" Personal Weapons: * American Cannon * Australian Boomerang * Asian Shooter * African Bow * European Sword * Antarctic Spear Terra Cycle Earth Enforcer(Team Attack) Land Mass Mode(Upgrade) Megazords * Penninsula Megazord(Formed from Wolf) * Outback Megazord(Formed from Kaangeroo) * Byzan Megazord(Formed from Monkey) * Zimbabwe Megazord(Formed from Rhino) * Celtic Megazord(Formed from Hedgehog) * Ice Age Megazord(Formed from Caribou) Explaination This season would do zords VERY DIFFERENTLY. The megazord body is formed from a Land zord, the arms from a Sky zord, and the legs from a Sea zord. There are therefore many combonations possible. This would create what Transformers toy collecters call "scramble city". Episodes # Brave New World # Brokenrang # Sleeping Beauty # Baby Bloomers # Don't Take My Advice # Thermabeard's Treasure # Pride Comes Before the Fall # End of the World As We Know It Episode Names # Episode 3 is a reference to the fairy tale. # Episode 4 is the name of a woman's clothing item. # Episode 5 is a play on "Take My Advice". # Episode 8 is a reference to a famous song. Tairiku Sentai GO-MIXERS(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759142/Tairiku-